dokifandomcom-20200223-history
Doki
This article is about the title character. If you're looking for the show, click here. Doki is a 7-year-old boy dog. He is the main protagonist in the TV series that is named after his name who is based off the mascot of Discovery Kids Latin America, and is one of the 6 protagonists of the show. Doki is a curious kid whose love of adventure makes crazy situations no problem for him. Doki is always open to suggestions and tips from his friends. Doki is creative, generous, warm, cheerful, humorous, and is a natural-born leader, but sometimes he can be arrogant and stubborn depending on the adventurous situation. Doki is open-hearted, great in his gestures and easy to talk to. He feels comfortable as he will enjoy an expedition full of respect -- and fun! Personality He's the charismatic kid who always knows the most fun thing to play on a Saturday morning. The curious kid who's always asking 'why' and won't take 'just because' for an answer. The adventurous kid who's so full of great ideas that you want to tag along with him, just to see what is it, he does next! Now, imagine that kid has access to a plane. Doki's curiosity about the world just won't be denied. When he wants to know something, he's got to find out... Today! And if getting the answer takes a lot of legwork, hey - that's even more fun. When Doki grows up, he wants to be a real explorer, and share his amazing discoveries with the world. In truth, he's an explorer already - by questioning everything, searching for the answers, and documenting it all on his trusty tablet computer, the 'Team Tab'. About Doki One day, not long ago, this explorer made his best discovery yet. While doing research, Doki found the 'Worldwide Expedition Club' - an online community of young explorers who love to go on 'expeditions' to make exciting discoveries, just like him! Doki had so much fun reading the blogs of Expedition Teams from all over the world that he just HAD to start a Team of his own. So he rounded up his neighborhood friends and founded - what else? Expedition Team Doki! (Team Doki, for short.) With his contagious enthusiasm, Doki is the natural leader of the Team. Anything can spark one of their weekend expeditions, from a need for elastic bands, to a desire to climb the highest mountain in the world! It's always Doki who fixes on a question, and once he does, he just can't let it go. He needs an answer! "It's expedition time!" Doki shouts - and before you know it, the whole Team is piling into Oto's float plane, and heading off on some far-flung journey. Doki leads every expedition with a spirit of adventure and an upbeat attitude. No matter how roughly Oto lands the plane, Doki will declare 'another perfect landing!', and that's pretty much how he responds to every challenging situation - by finding the upside. Who can resist that kind of positivity? While Doki is the driving force behind every expedition, that doesn't mean he always knows exactly what they're going to find, when they get there. Sometimes it isn't what he expected. Sometimes, he'll realize that uhe asked the wrong question in the first place. And sometimes, the Team ends up in a peck of trouble! But thanks to Doki's quick thinking and problem solving abilities, they always manage to answer their question and get safely home again, after having a fun and fascinating adventure along the way. Although Doki is a heroic character, he's not perfect. Sometimes our fearless leader is too fearless, ignoring good advice because being careful just won't get his questions answered. And sometimes he loses sight of the big picture - he might get so focused on one unique snowflake that he doesn't see the avalanche hurtling his way! He's apt to leap before he looks, and sometimes he misses the emotional cues of his friends. But Doki's mistakes have natural consequences, and he does learn from them. Unlike his friends, who gravitate toward specific areas, Doki's range of interests is quite broad. He knows a little bit about a lot of things... and wants to find out everything else! With his knack for asking questions, Doki's 'specialty' is probably RESEARCH itself. With the help of his trusty Team Tab, Doki can dig up maps and facts, keep in contact with other team members, and document their discoveries. And most importantly, he can share everything with their online friends in the Worldwide Expedition Club! And it is also revealed that his last name is Spott. Quotes * "It's expedition time!" (every episode) * "Another perfect landing!" (every episode) * "Way to go, everyone!" (at the end of the recurring tune "Yay, Team Doki!", in every episode) * "Follow me!!!" (during the opening theme song) * "That is SO cool!!" (astonishment or amazed; a few episodes) * "I think that's the idea." (Brave Knight Fico) * "Don't worry! We'll find the answer to this." (a few episodes) * "That's OK! We were happy to help." (The Nutcracker? Sweet!) * "And I can be the host! (acting like Rock Undertow) Welcome to Doki's Undersea Adventures!" (Giants of Japan) * "Oh, look!!" (Ups and Downs) * "Hang on. I have an idea! Follow me, guys!" (Doki's Desert Discovery) * "Whoa! What happened?!" (Stuck on Carnival) * "Don't worry, Anabella! There's got to be a 4-leaf clover here." (Luck of the Irish) * "(to the rest of the team) Come on! Let's go find some dragons." (Brave Knight Fico) * "That was great!! Let's hear the rest." (A Whale of a Tale) * "They said they'd be right near the entrance in a bright yellow boat." (Doki's Canal Race) * (following Fico) "But... it is a GREAT excuse to find out how time is invented!" (Happy New Year... Again!) * "Come on!" (during the opening theme song) * "(to the viewers) Hey, everyone! We're planning a special party! Come on!" (Team Doki: From Past to Present) * "AWESOME! This race is ON!!! (laughter)" (Ups and Downs) * "What are we waiting for?! It's go time...takeoff time...action time...hmmm, let's see. We're going on an expedition to Venice." (Team Doki: From Past to Present) * "(singing) We're friends through and through!" (during the song "We're Friends Through and Through", in Team Doki: From Past to Present) * "Gabi, don't interrupt Bud when he's on camera!" (The Bushwhack Way) Appearance Doki is a white dog (part-dalmatian, part-beagle) with a nose, the left ear colored black (the right one is white) and a black spot (circle) around the right eye. His eyes are white with black pupils. He has a green cap and a yellow medallion. Doki's Bag Doki's bag is a backpack, colored dark green with brown straps on each of the 2 sides, and orange pockets in the front. Voice Actors Doki was voiced by Griffin Hook in 2013 to 2017 (Seasons 1 to early Season 3) and later voiced by William Romain in 2017, starting from the later episodes of Season 3. Trivia * He likes tourism and fun with friends, and dislikes enmity or mistakes. * In the double-length episode "Doki Rocks Rio", he can play the guitar. * He founded his team by bringing his friends (Fico, Gabi, Oto, Mundi, Anabella) for the first time in "Team Doki: From Past to Present". * From 2005-2012, he's the same character already created and living on Discovery Kids Latin America. * His voice sounds like a mix between Mike from Mike the Knight ''and Jett from ''Super Wings. * He is likened to a mix between Taran from The Black Cauldron, Mario and Toad from Super Mario, Finn from Adventure Time, Stan Marsh and Kyle Broflovski from South Park, ''the titular character from ''Mickey Mouse, Robin from Teen Titans, Bugs Bunny and Porky Pig from Looney Tunes, Jett from Super Wings ''and Rainbow Dash from ''My Little Pony. * Doki is the second major character to change voice actors. In Season 1 to early Season 3, he was voiced by Griffin Hook, but due to Hook hitting puberty, William Romain began to do his voice from the rest of Season 3 onwards, starting with the story "Doki from Sherwood". * Possibly his name comes from a contraction of the name of the 'D'isc'o'''very '''Ki'ds (Latin America) channel, as he was created to promote the channel, announce the programming and teach children through educational segments in 2005. Gallery Doki PBS.JPG|Doki in "A Twister Tale" DOKI.jpeg|Doki, with his friends, Mundi, Oto, Anabella, Gabi and Fico. Welcome Back to Doki!.JPG Doki On-The-Silk-Road Screenshot. Doki, Gabi, and Fico 001.png Doki On-The-Silk-Road Screenshot. Doki, Gabi, and Fico 002.png Doki On-The-Silk-Road Screenshot. Doki, Gabi, Mundi, and Oto 001.png Doki Doki-In-Orbit Screenshot. Doki and Gabi 001.png Doki Doki-In-Orbit Screenshot. Doki and Gabi 002.png Doki Doki-In-Orbit Screenshot. Doki, Mundi, Gabi and Oto 001.png Doki Doki-In-Orbit Screenshot. Fico, Anabella, Doki, Gabi, and Oto 001.png Doki Doki-In-Orbit Screenshot. Back of Doki and Gabi 001.png Doki Doki-In-Orbit Screenshot. Back of Doki 002.png|Back of Doki Doki Doki-In-Orbit Screenshot. Back of Doki 001.png|Doki going down the chute. Doki Doki-In-Orbit Screenshot. Fico, Anabella, Doki, Gabi, and Oto 003.png Doki Doki-In-Orbit Screenshot. Fico, Anabella, Doki, Gabi, and Oto 002.png IMG 1412.JPG|Doki in "Team Doki: from Past to Present" es:Doki Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Team Doki Category:Dogs Category:Boys Category:Characters Who Change Voice Actors